


Перевоспитание юного дарования

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Как Митосу сдали на перевоспитание юного бессмертного и что из этого вышло





	Перевоспитание юного дарования

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды fandom Highlander 2018

Неладное Митос почуял ещё на подходах к квартире Маклауда. Зов звучал как-то иначе. И хотя считалось, что по нему невозможно определить ни конкретного бессмертного, ни их количество, но, приближаясь к Дункану уже в сотый, если не в тысячный раз, Митос совершенно неожиданно для себя научился его отличать. А сегодня Маклауд «звучал» непривычно. И надо было сразу развернуться и уйти, но любопытство победило. Вообще Митос собирался заглянуть в окно, но Дункан тоже его учуял и радостно выбежал навстречу, чуть ли не прыгая через ступени. И вот на этом месте Митосу окончательно стало ясно, что он зря сегодня пришёл, но уже было слишком поздно спасаться бегством.

– Митос! – Дункан буквально просиял. – Ну наконец-то! Я тебе уже неделю дозвониться не могу!

– Телефон разбил, а новый всё забываю купить, – Митос сказал чистую правду, умолчав лишь о том, что телефон не пережил падения с двадцатого этажа, в отличие от него самого. – Что стряслось?

Но прежде чем Дункан успел раскрыть рот, ответ сам нарисовался за его спиной в виде молодого парня в джинсовых шортах, клетчатой рубашке с ярко-зелёной косынкой на шее и в соломенной шляпе.

– Приветики! – парень помахал Митосу рукой. – А вы тоже бессмертный, да? Крутотень!

Дункан страдальчески поморщился и представил Митосу это дивное явление:

– Знакомься, это мой новый ученик, Квентин.

Митос скептически выгнул бровь. Дункан уткнулся ладонью в лицо. Квентин сбежал вниз и полез радостно пожимать руку Митосу, и тряс её до тех пор, пока Дункан не оттащил его буквально за шкирку.

– Пошли, пройдёмся, – предложил он Митосу и обернулся к Квентину. – А ты продолжай тренировку!

– Слушаюсь, сенсей! – тот отсалютовал двумя пальцами и умчался обратно по лестнице с бодростью юного щенка, которому кинули палочку.

 

***

– Это какое-то проклятие! – через полчаса жаловался Дункан в ближайшем пабе. – Он меня с ума сведёт!

– Как тебя вообще угораздило? Ведь зарекался же больше никогда не связываться с учениками.

Дункан смерил его мрачным взглядом, тяжело вздохнул и нехотя признал:

– Мы вместе погибли – сбил ночью на переходе какой-то мудила на грузовике.

Митос едва удержался от скептической ухмылки.

– И, между прочим, совершенно не смешно! Эта скотина на красный свет промчалась на такой скорости, словно в авторалли участвует!

– И что, вы вместе переходили дорогу? Два бессмертных? – удивился такому совпадению Митос. – И больше никого там не было?

– Да, – кивнул Дункан. – Ещё повезло, что поздно, свидетелей не было, скорую никто не вызвал.

– Мак, это – судьба – уверенно изрёк Митос, но на дне его глаз прятались смешинки.

Дункан выразительно на него покосился, и до Митоса дошло, что тот и вправду в это верит – что не может быть такое совпадение простой случайностью, потому и взялся учить паренька.

– И что самое обидное, с мечом у него и вправду хорошо выходит, даже отлично, – Дункан продолжил жаловаться на коварную судьбу в лице Квентина. – Но вот во всем остальном…

– Это в чём? – озадаченно уточнил Митос.

– Во всём! – Дункан раздраженно хлопнул ладонью по столу, так, что даже бокалы чуть подпрыгнули. – Во-первых, у него миллион идиотских вопросов, во-вторых, у него два миллиона ещё более идиотских идей. А главное, у него такой буйный неисчерпаемый оптимизм по поводу свежееприобретенного бессмертия, что у меня от него аж голова болит.

– Оптимисты среди нас долго не живут, – пожал плечами Митос.

– И это тоже, – кивнул Дункан. – Хотя он не безрассуден и даже не глуп. Он просто… какой-то не такой. Не поверишь, но рядом с ним я впервые чувствую себя слишком старым, словно отставшим от времени.

– Если это у тебя впервые за все твои четыреста с гаком лет, то поздравляю, ты – везунчик, – хмыкнул Митос.

– Да с собой я сам разберусь, – отмахнулся Дункан. – Но с мальцом надо что-то делать.

– Например? – спросил Митос.

– Да я не знаю... Как-нибудь, – Дункан сделал неопределенный витиеватый жест рукой. – Приземли его, что ли? Чтобы поубавилось у него этого щенячьего восторга.

– Ага, то есть добрый и злой учитель?

– Типа того, – кивнул Дункан. – Я пытался быть злым, честно, но то ли не выходит, то ли он просто непрошибаемый.

– Не волнуйся, прошибём, – показательно пакостно ухмыльнулся Митос.

Дункан только тяжело вздохнул. Кто бы ему сказал, что он когда-нибудь будет просить Митоса о таком – в жизни бы не поверил.

 

***

– Должен же быть другой способ, кроме отрубания головы?

– Его нет.

Квентин висел на импровизированной дыбе, Митос сидел на стуле. Обоим было на удивление скучно. Митос решил начать с чего-то медленного и относительно цивилизованного, но недооценил оптимизм Квентина. Поначалу тот вообще воспринял дыбу чуть ли не с восторгом, как какую-то исключительно полезную для позвоночника процедуру. Потом конечно, несколько погрустнел, но тут же воспользовался затянувшимся молчанием, чтобы начать задавать те самые вопросы, которые, судя по всему, так раздражали Дункана, а Митоса настолько увлекли, что даже к дыбе не хотелось возвращаться, чтобы не прерывать интересный разговор.

– А если взорвать? – Квентин родил очередное предположение.

– То же самое, – пожал плечами Митос. – Или голову оторвёт от тела, тогда погибнешь. Или нет, тогда оживёшь даже из состояния почерневшей головешки.

– А оторванные ноги-руки как-то влияют на процесс?

– Нет.

– Ух ты! Они отрастают, что ли? Офигеть, как круто! – Квентин чуть ли не подпрыгнул от восторга

– А кстати, это мысль, – воодушевился Митос и пошёл за мечом.

К его разочарованию, Квентин ничуть не устрашился, наоборот, с искренним интересом поинтересовался, что именно Митос собирается ему отрубить – руку или ногу и какую.

– Слушай, а ты не наркоман часом? – настороженно уточнил Митос.

– Нет! – возмутился Квентин. – Я вообще поклонник ЗОЖ.

– Кого? – не понял Митос. – Это секта такая?

– Это здоровый образ жизни! Заботься о своём теле, и оно позабо… А-а-а!

Митос пресёк рекламный слоган, отрубив пару пальцев на левой ноге Квентина. Но, прооравшись, тот ничуть не утратил ни своего зашкаливающего энтузиазма, ни своей болтливости.

– А долго отрастать будет?

– Сутки, может, двое.

– Ага, – Квентин довольно кивнул, – А какая часть туловища нужна для успешного оживания?

– В смысле? – не понял Митос.

– Руки и ноги не важны, я запомнил. Чтобы ожить – должно остаться все туловище вместе с головой, или хватит только его первой половины?

Митос задумчиво потер ухо.

– В принципе, достаточно и части туловища, – неуверенно согласился он.

– А какой? – жадно поинтересовался Квентин. – Половины, трети, четверти?

– Да не знаю я, – в сердцах огрызнулся Митос. – Давай на тебе эксперимент проведём? Сначала половинку отрубим, потом две трети…

– Нет, на себе мне как-то не хочется проверять, – наконец-то впервые погрустнел Квентин. – Ну хотя бы пока я точно не узнаю, что после такого можно ожить.

– Ты сначала отрастание хоть двух пальцев переживи, экспериментатор несчастный.

– А что, больно будет? – прозорливо уточнил Квентин.

Митос только пакостно усмехнулся. Но, оказалось, запас вопросов у Квентина ещё и близко не исчерпался.

– А внутренние органы насколько на оживание влияют? Если сердце вырвать? Или печень? Или легкие?

– Не важно, в любом случае очнёшься, – перебил его Митос.

– Здорово! – снова восхитился Квентин. – Но странно.

– Что тебе тут странного, дитя? – Митос страдальчески прикрыл ладонью глаза.

– Да я всё думаю, почему так важно соединение головы… с чем?

– С телом! Что непонятного.

– Но ведь получается, что тело можно практически полностью уничтожить… Квентин замолчал, озарённо уставившись куда-то поверх головы Митоса. – А если пулю в лоб?

– Выживешь.

– А если ногу не отрубить, а сжечь до кости?

– Отрастёт.

– А если целиком сжечь?

– Все равно оживёшь, – этот безумный перебор вариантов смертей всё-таки начал немного доставать Митоса. Особенно, когда очередное предположение Квентина попадало точнёхонько в какой-то из эпизодов его собственной биографии. И он, пожалуй, даже понимал, почему Дункан так хотел избавиться от своего ученика хотя бы на несколько дней.

– А если сжечь, а потом отрубить всё, кроме верхней части туловища?

– Не проверял. Но, по логике, шансы ожить есть – если голова осталась на плечах.

– Значит, все дело в позвоночнике! – радостно резюмировал Квентин. – Возможно, даже конкретно в шейном отделе. Или в соединении черепа с шейным и, может быть, с грудным отделом. Секрет бессмертия лежит где-то там!

Митос только головой покачал. Вот уж воистину, новое поколение.

– Парень, а кем ты вообще был до того, как тебя грузовик сшиб? Работал? Учился?

– Почему «был»? – удивился Квентин. – Я и сейчас там работаю, только отпуск взял.

Митос продолжил выжидательно на него смотреть, и тот пояснил:

– Программистом в Гугле. А в колледже водителем на «скорой» подрабатывал.

– Да уж, – протянул Митос, – вот свезло Маку так свезло.

– А что не так?

– Да нет, всё хорошо, – ласково улыбнулся Митос. – У тебя ещё вопросы, или я пока ещё дыбу подкручу?

– Буквально парочка ещё осталось. Но я могу и потом задать.

– Давай сейчас, уже лучше сразу все оптом.

– Я тут подумал…

– Любишь ты думать, – скептически перебил его Митос, но Квентин не дал сбить себя с мысли.

– Дункан мне рассказывал, что все бессмертные – приёмные дети, и при этом сами бесплодны. Но ведь как-то где-то они рождаются! И кто-то их в приюты подкидывает. Не посреди же чистого поля находят. Конечно, первая версия у меня была про инопланетян.

Митос выразительно хмыкнул.

– Что? – спросил Квентин.

– Была такая теория несколько десятилетий назад, но потом её посчитали несостоятельной.

– Да, я тоже так решил, – согласился Квентин. – Хотя полностью не исключаю, но вряд ли. По принципу бритвы Оккама, самый простой и вероятный ответ – существует какая-то тайная организация, которая умеет вычислять младенцев-бессмертных, похищает их из родных семей и подкидывает чужим.

– Э-э-э… – Митос крайне озадачился от оригинальности этой идеи, а Квентин продолжил.

– Возможно, они потом всю жизнь наблюдают за бессмертными – такой своего рода эксперимент длительностью в тысячелетия.

– Но зачем им воровать детей?

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Квентин. – Пока не придумал. Но если бы существовала такая организация, то наверняка весь этот бред про «остаться должен один» – это тоже их рук дело.

– Да? А это-то им для чего?

– Да тут как раз просто, вопрос выживания видов. Если бы бессмертные регулярно не рубили бы друг другу бошки, то давно бы уже стали правящей расой на Земле, а люди были бы вторым сортом при них. А так – очень удобно, бессмертные регулярно убивают друг друга, в итоге их… то есть нас слишком мало. И мы живем на правах вынужденных скрываться фриков, а обычные люди остаются основной и ведущей расой на Земле.

Митос задумался. И очень глубоко. С одной стороны, это все – наивные бредни малолетнего мальчишки. С другой стороны, ему родители ничего не говорили о том, что он подкидыш. Хотя да, могли и просто скрыть. Но если вспоминать всех своих знакомых пятитысячелетней давности – ещё до появления ордена Наблюдателей, то никто из них не считал себя приёмным ребенком. Да и во времена тех же Всадников про «остаться должен один» они даже не слышали. А если Квентин прав? Ну вдруг?

 

***

На пятый день Дункан долго звонил в дверь Митоса, пока ему не открыла заспанная и зевающая физиономия.

– Я думал, ты мне Квентина прибежишь обратно сдавать в последнюю минуту истечения нашего договора, а уже двое суток прошло…

Дункан зашёл в гостиную и застыл на полушаге. Поперёк неё стояло три доски, исчёрканные записями и обклеенные вырезками и фотографиями, по всей комнате были раскиданы кипы бумаг, на столе, на полу и даже на подоконнике стояло с полдюжины ноутбуков, на половине из которых как раз велись какие-то расчёты, и вообще обычно унылое жилище Митоса походило на логово каких-то безумных то ли частных сыщиков, то ли охотников за НЛО.

– А мы тут, кажется, тайную ячейку Наблюдателей вычислили. Или вычисляем, – Митос зевнул и крикнул в сторону кухни: – Мне тройной кофе. А Маку обычное эспрессо сделай.

Дункан схватился за голову:

– Я же просто тебя просил немного его попугать!

– Уж вышло как вышло, – Митос развел руками. – Пошли, расскажу, что мы успели нарыть.

Дункан со звеняще отчетливой ясностью понял, что он опять вляпался во что-то большое и серьезное. Боги, и как ему только могло прийти в голову привлечь Митоса к воспитанию своего юного ученика? Думал упростить себе задачу? А в итоге только усложнил в разы. Как всегда.


End file.
